totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Casey
Casey, labeled as The Girl Who Has A Scarf And Thinks She's Popular Like Chelsey But Isn't, is a contestant in Total Drama Tokyo. She was placed on the ''Mini Dharmas ''team, but later transferred to the ''Wily Tanukis ''team. While she did not return to compete in Total Drama: Superstar Showdown, she made multiple cameo appearances. Biography Casey is an awkward child. She was spoiled by her parents from an early age, being the only child. She also lived in France for a while and got expensive clothes, and somewhat gained a French accent and the ability to speak perfect French. However when she returned to America the accent disappeared and it turned into a nasally voice. Casey now goes to the same school as Elle, Northworth, and Chelsey. Casey has idolized Chelsey from an early age, ever since the first day of kindergarten when Casey asked Chelsey for a Twunkie and Chelsey flipped her off. Casey followed Chelsey constantly too, and all of her friends think she's annoying. Chelsey has repeatedly tried to get rid of her, but has failed. However, Casey does have a bit of a normal, albeit awkward, personality, but only when she's not around Chelsey. Casey joined Total Drama because she wanted to get 5th like Chelsey, and she also wanted a boyfriend. Coverage Total Drama Tokyo Casey was introduced by Chris and described as awkward, possibly moreso than Ari. She came out and tried to recite Chelsey's lines from the premiere of Total Drama Revolution, but forgot them and gave up. Anderson, Tolkien, and Horatio all greeted her due to them thinking she was attractive. When the contestants flew to Tokyo, she sat next to Thomas, but scolded him about not being popular enough and later refused to talk to him after calling him ugly. She was picked to be on the Mini Dharmas team by Puck, who described her as a "hottie", which she was disgusted about. When Puck was shown talking to Wolfgang in the next chapter, Casey advised him not to, but then realized who she was talking to and immediately started imitating Chelsey instead. She went with Wolfgang, Puck, and Neal for the challenge, and their boat sank and they ended up having to carry an unconscious Puck to the shore. In the next challenge, she helped out, and then ran into Thomas while looking for ointment for a customer. She called him unpopular and said she didn't want to talk to him, but she then started violently making out with him and telling him to be "the Donny to her Chelsey." She later described Thomas as her "new boyfriend" in a confessional. Early the next day, she had an argument with Delia, which culminated in Delia throwing a bucket at her head repeatedly. She decided to leave that room, and walked in on a naked Puck, who was reading a book. As she was talking to Puck, she got an "idea," and started making out with him violently and calling him a "sweetie." Chris then walked in, and switched her and Puck onto the Wily Tanukis to create drama with Thomas. The two made their way to the Tanukis' room, with Casey holding Puck's hand and both of them confused as to the status of their relationship. She did nothing for the remainder of the episode, but her team won the challenge. In the next chapter, Casey gave herself a makeover, which gave Puck an erection. After throwing shade at Kai, she participated in the challenge in an Infernape costume, and went up against Ari. Casey used "Flame Wheel" which was basically just spinning around while spraying ketchup from her pocket, and then threw ketchup-filled water balloons at Ari, winning the match. Her team won, once again. The next day, she was annoyed by Puck's sleep-talking, and duct taped his mouth shut. Puck picked her up and threw her at Thomas, while still asleep, which made her extremely angry. During the challenge, she insulted Puck, but he said he knew she liked him, so she made out with him and said his fake beard was tickly. Her team won, once again. When Thomas said he missed Horatio, who switched teams, Casey began to seduce him and asked him if he still missed Horatio, to which the answer was yes. When Puck woke up, Casey said a rude remark to him, which caused him to burst into tears. During the challenge, she didn't do much, and her team lost but she was safe. Audition Tape Casey is in her room, with many stuffed animals that are all wearing sports jerseys and Luv Purple. "Hi. I'm Casey and you should pick me be--" begins Casey. "Because she's really cool and fun and she's my BFFFFL," says Casey, moving around a stuffed unicorn with a volleyball shirt on to make it look like it's talking. "And she's also really cute," says her stuffed turtle with cool shoes. "She's also on my soccer team and she's really supportive and pretty too. She always has the best clothes," says a stuffed bear that resembles Meg. "And I used to date her but she broke up with me," says a G.I. Jimmy action figure. The camera zooms into a goldfish in a tank. "Ughhh, say your Northworth line, Swimmy," says Casey quietly from behind the camera. The fish does nothing. "You totally ruined it!!! Take two. Urgh," says Casey angrily. Trivia *Casey's name and appearance are based on a girl I know. Her personality was pretty much nothing like the actual Casey, since I didn't know her all too well when the character was first created, but her appearance in Superstar Showdown was modeled more after her real life counterpart. *Casey's stereotype was created by Bruno. It was intended as a joke but I loved it. *Casey is meant to be an awkward character, like Ari. However, Ari is more quiet and withdrawn, while Casey says things at inappropriate times and is a wannabe, more like Beth. *Casey's sleepwear shirt includes Chelsey's full name. This is the only place where it is shown. Gallery CaseyNewSleep.PNG|Casey in her sleepwear. CaseyNewSwim.PNG|Casey in her swimwear. Casey.PNG|Casey's old image. Chappy7.PNG|Casey playing "Somebody That I Used to Know" with her team. CaseyandChelseyFanart.png|Fanart of Casey and Chelsey, by Bruno! Category:Total Drama Tokyo Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff